


Spyro the dragon tribute

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Spyro the Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Other, Tribute to Spyro fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Thank you for the awesome memoriesCongratulations on the remakeThe 3 songs I have on here are my top favorite I listened to while playing Spyro the dragon





	Spyro the dragon tribute

Where do I start , I guess I will start by saying thank you for memories, I started playing at 7 years old and completely fell in love with the game, and the sequels now 20 years(I am 24) gone by I found out that they will be making a remake for the first Spyro game.

Don’t stop believing

Verse 1]  
Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere  
A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

[Chorus]  
Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

[Verse 2]  
Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

[Chorus]  
Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

[Outro]  
Don't stop believing  
Hold on to the feeling  
Streetlights people  
Don't stop believing  
Hold on  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believing  
Hold on to the feeling  
Streetlights people

And now for a another song favorite  
The Final Countdown  
Europe  
We're leaving together,  
But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back  
To earth, who can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground (leaving ground)  
Will things ever be the same again?  
It's the final countdown  
The final countdown  
Oh  
We're heading for Venus (Venus)  
And still we stand tall  
'Cause maybe they've seen us (seen us)  
And welcome us all, yeah  
With so many light years to go  
And things to be found (to be found)  
I'm sure that we'll all miss her so  
It's the final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
Oh  
The final countdown, oh  
It's the final count down  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
Oh  
It's the final count down  
We're leaving together  
The final count down  
We'll all miss her so  
It's the final countdown  
It's the final countdown  
Oh  
It's the final countdown, yeah  
Alright last song  
Time After Time  
Cyndi Lauper  
Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion--  
Is nothing new  
Flashback--warm nights--  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after--  
Sometimes you picture me--  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said--  
Then you say--go slow--  
I fall behind--  
The second hand unwinds  
If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows--you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time--  
If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
You said go slow--  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds--  
If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time...  
Time after time...  
Time after time...  
Time after time...

Thank you.


End file.
